


All the times they live together as heroes

by RufuPop06



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Height Differences, My First AO3 Post, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufuPop06/pseuds/RufuPop06
Summary: Different heroes and princesses are kinda weird, right?Living as the same roof as them as they attempt to realize that their actually the same person.●Just as side note. I've never done this before except Wattpad.





	1. Different Link, and a different Zelda living together in separate houses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a fanfiction about all of them.
> 
> Which is exciting! I feel blessed.

Link was never the one to witness something strange, which is kinda casual for him to say.

Never had he thought about his ancestors being big goofs, such as himself, can be quite eventful. The boy couldn't really get the picture right before his very eyes.

"Hey Time!" Link - who is nicknamed 'Red', came stumbling down towards the older hero as he turns around. "Wanna go watch Blue and Green spar? You know, which one is the best." 

Time smiled, nodding to his request. "Sure Red. I wanted to see how they fight." 

The little boy cheered as he practically drags him outside, wanting to go so they won't miss any exciting scenes of swords clashing until one of them surrenders. "Come on! Don't wanna hear Wind spoiling anything while I was gone."

The teenager laughed. Walking with Red to the training fields where the two are currently fighting.

The Link that we spoke in 3rd person, is Wild obviously. He'd never think about his afterlife when everything that he did on Hyrule was over, now living his life as normal traveler, or a hunter that sells disgusting but useful stuff.

When he died during the age of 22. His last words to Sidon, who had been with him as he had his last breathe in earth is; "Tell the others that I won the bet. . ." Yeah, that was it.

Wild almost laughed so loud about the Zora prince's face that held confusion. 

He sighed deeply, and stood from his meditative position. It's been 2 months that he's been here, it was comfortable living with the heroes. They seem nice.

"Whatcha' doing Wild?" 

The boy startled, swiveling his body around to see Twilight looking at him. "Oh heya Twilight, I was meditating." Wild replied.

The older boy nodded in understanding. "I see. . ."

Wild cleared his throat. "Any who, How's morning going for you? I heard that Blue and Green are fighting on the training field to see who's the best out of the four." He told him.

Twilight widen his eyes in surprise, his mouth gaping. "Really?" He drawled.

He nodded. "Really."

"Well I better go see it. Wanna come?" He offered.

The blond shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, sure."

So they went outside to watch the spar between the two Links'. The two had been curious who wins the match, since everything that they do is always filled with surprising things.

Wild tap Sky on the shoulder to signal that he's present. The hero of the Sky smiled as he saw him with Twilight. "What did we miss Sky?" He asked, looking to see Blue and Green kinda battered.

_"Seriously, What have I been missing?"_

Sky whip his head back to the spar. "Well, for one, Blue had a broken arm and second, the fact that Green has sprained his ankle when he tried spinning attack Blue." He worriedly stated.

Twilight rose a brow, completely baffled in obvious concern. "But Green doesn't know about that yet. Time knew about it, yes, it's just that. .I'm worried about him getting injuries," He saw Green limping towards to Blue. "that attack takes time. I mean, not getting dizzy is a problem to me when I first try it." Twilight finished.

Wild put a hand on his hips. A frown set firm on his face. "They're still kids Twi, maybe he's trying to learn it." He assured the older, knowing that he is on clear distress about this.

It worked slightly, bringing a grin to his facial features. "Y-Yeah, you're right Wild. They're still learning."

The boy chuckled amusingly. The three both watch as the two fight for the best.

After 1 hour of constant fighting and shouting each other, to the point of trying to rip the other's throat out until Hyrule had to step in to stop the boys before things get hectic. "Woah, Stop you two!"

"He started it!" Green accused, pointing an angry finger at the blue hero.

Blue scoffed rather harshly. "Calling me lazy is the best you got, little pea?"

"Why yo-!"

"Stop it guys."

They heard a quiet voice that is a bit far in their hearing range, but otherwise got their attention as they turn, which made them backtracking on what they just did to make Red crying with tears. "Isn't it consider fair if we are the best? I mean, we're practically the same person but with different personalities." He exclaimed softly.

Both of the young heroes gulped. "U-Uh, yeah. . ." Green rub his neck sheepishly.

Blue, however, had his gaze down - trying not to look at their - probably - brother, since they're the same. "I think we should patch up your wounds. Having a broken arm and a sprain ankle is not pretty." Time joked.

They all laughed as they head inside the large house. 


	2. Looking inside the rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight was genuinely interested about Wild's room. He never got to see it since the boy never told everyone about it.
> 
> But dear goodness, he didn't expect a huge mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter of the day.
> 
> It will probably be a short one, maybe not. Anyways. . .
> 
> Good luck reading.

Twilight was genuinely interested about Wild's room. He never got the time to see since the boy never told anyone about it.

The only thing he ever said about his living space is, and I quote; "Too messy to be considered a room." 

It brought questions to his head, too messy to be considered a room? What does that mean? Twilight's not really sure.

So, he's going to find out.

* * *

Wild was out for today to teach Red to be one with Nature, or just walking around outside to the depths of the trees covering them with good shade.

It gave the older boy a chance to sneak inside, the hero knew he was invading privacy. But hey? he was curious.

Twilight smirked as the door was unexpectedly unlocked. _"Wild must've forgot to close it."_ He thought, and went inside.

To his perspective, it wasn't a pretty sight to see.

Lots of weird outfits were being hooked to the side of the wall, weapons - different capabilities to big and dangerously small. Twilight sweatdropped when he saw a lot of monster parts being put inside the jars that Wild kept.

The older boy was dumbfounded by this sight. Wild was right, It is _messy_ to be considered a room. "Oh my goddesses." He heard someone muttered behind him.

Twilight whipped his head around to find the younger version of Time - Mask as they called him, looking straight ahead to the organs of each monster the boy had killed. "I-Is this Wild's room?" Mask stuttered.

He never expected his former mentor to be scared of such a room. Twilight also never expected him to stutter! It brings him amusement. "Yes, yes it is." 

"I'd think I'm going to be sick. . ."

The older boy grab the younger on the shoulders, and steered him into the bathroom inside the house. Mask didn't waste time to vomit yesterday's dinner to the toilet.

Twilight waited. Thinking back to Wild's room, It's a mess, sure. Did he even clean? He thought. Certainly he didn't want something rotten lingering around the room to be outside, it can bring a horrible stench to their sensitive noses.

"Hey Twi, have you seen Mask anywhere?" Wind asked behind him.

Twilight spluttered unintelligibley, he put a hand on his chest to calm down his breathing. "Don't sneak up behind me like that!"

He rolls his eyes. "Sorry," His tone held sarcasm, which made him annoyed. "now answer my question, where's Mask?"

He sighed longly, pointing at the door. "He's in the bathroom." Twilight answered bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because of a gruesome reason that involves monster guts."

Wind is disturbed by this. What the həll? Monster guts. that's nasty to have, wait. "You've seen Wild's room?"

Twilight knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, but it comes with surprise. "How do you know that?"

The little pre-teen huffed. "Duh, it's quite obvious since Wild has guts inside his room of his. Speaking of his room. . .is it still open?" He questioned, a grin making its way up to his face.

Twilight nodded, making him whispered a 'yes!'. "Sweet, I hope they say it wasn't bad as it looks in the inside. Also," Wind glanced at him. "can you tell Mask that he still needs to clean the sink in the kitchen, thanks." Then he walked away to Wild's bedroom.

The older boy blinked, then shrugged. _"He'll probably can't handle the guts."_ He chuckled to himself.

Twilight heard the toilet flushing in the bathroom, and Mask came out looking a little pale. "Ugh. . ." He rub his head. "That must be the most disturbing image I have ever seen, I don't want to see that again." Mask said.

He pat his head in agreement, putting up a smile. "You should avoid it for now."

Nodding, the little boy sighed tiredly. "Also, Wind told me that you should clean the sink in the kitchen."

Mask sighed again. " _Fiiiine. . ._!" He groaned and headed his way to the kitchen down the stairs.

Twilight, who is alone right now - heard a loud scream coming from the direction of a one certain room.

_**"TWILIGHT!"** _

The older shook his head. "I knew he couldn't handle the guts."

* * *

**Bonus**

Wild and Red came back, with apples inside brown sacks. "Hey guys! We're back." The boy called out. 

A chorus of "Welcome back" and a "Are those apples?" are heard from the living room as they got out of the lounge. 

Vio widen his eyes in bewilderment when he saw a lot of apples, being stuff inside in each sack. "Those, are a lot of apples." He breathed.

Red hummed excitedly. "Yeah, We saw many apple trees. So we pick them up and bring here to you guys!" He smiled widely.

Wild ruffled his bright blond hair. "It took time," He shot a grin to the heroes. "but it was worth it."

Then suddenly, they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

_**"TWILIGHT!"** _

Huh, wonder what's up there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. .I guess this works.


	3. Zelda's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zelda's turn to see what her life was like in the household filled with different princesses.

Zelda never expected what her afterlife was like. But now she understood.

Being the new queen of Hyrule, is a very huge responsibility. Getting taxes done, doing politics or something that is actual boredom to her eyes.

Now, She's here. Standing in bewilderment as different Zelda's walk around looking quite fancy, or some are just ignoring the former. "So? How's living with us?" Another Zelda - that is called 'World' questioned.

World is a cheerful girl, rather happy when almost everything is in ruins. Zelda is quite jealous about that, since her life before is all about praying so hard to the goddesses to activate her dominant powers within her. Her father can be really strict when it comes to resisting to Ganon. "Uh, yes. It's a really lovely place." 

The Zelda that is in 3rd person, is Wild. The same name that Link has. But they lived in separate houses, so it can count as her name since her friend is at the other. "What's wrong? Ya seem kinda pale mate." Tetra chimed in.

The little pirate girl look up to her. The height difference between Wild and her, is not really appreciated. "N-No, I'm fine Tetra..."

She squinted her eyes in suspicion. Of course, Tetra is a pirate that sails across the seas. She didn't buy it. "You sure are not Wild, did you miss being alive?" Tetra said.

The girl shook her head. "It's not that. It's just...it will probably took some time to adjust." She stated.

The little girl bobbed her head in understanding. Touching a reassuring hand on her leg. "Ah it's quite alright mate. I remember my first-time going here, a lot of princesses going around being to uptight." Tetra whispered. Wild heard her loud and clear, despite being short. 

The princess chuckled. "Well not everyone is Tetra"

She smirked mischievously, letting go of her hold on the girl. "I better be off. See ya Wild!" She waved goodbye as the pirate runs off.

Wild waved back. Looking at World as she braids Stella's long hair. "Hey World?" She addressed the happy princess.

World turned, and smiled. "Yes Wild? What can I do for you?"

The girl shared the same smile. "I was wondering if you could show me around? It's been a week since I've been here."

Wild died during an attack inside the castle in the age of 32, a little longer where Link died in 22. She mourn for his death after 10 years without him. Wild prayed for him every night until her death came knocking on her door. "Sure!" 

"I'll show you the way!"

* * *

"-This is the room where most of us wanna dress up, considered this a haven to Stella since she loves dressing up in different clothes." World pointed at the red door.

Wild nodded. Taking notes on her pad to remember all. "Is there a garden that has different species of plants, what about animals?" 

She laughed. "We do have a garden. But animals? We don't, you should go outside for that." World answered, apologetically smiling at her.

"Sorry, animals aren't available yet. You have to wait for another week to see them." 

"Ah."

Wild sighed. "I think I got all of it. Thank you for your help World" She bowed politely. 

The young girl, however, didn't like what gesture she was doing. So World lift her chin up. "Wild, don't bow please. We're all princesses sure, but we aren't anymore," She told her softly.

World was right. They are princesses, but at the same time, they aren't anymore. Wild forgot that she's dead, no more judgement from everyone for being the person that she really isn't. She stood from her position. "You're right, I'm not a princess nor am I a queen. I'm just Zelda." Wild said. Head held high.

World smiled under her breathe. "That's the spirit Wild!"

She immediately hug the former princess. "Thank you.."

It surprised the young girl, but she hugged back. Feeling warm inside. "Don't thank me yet."

_"I'm just Zelda, wanting to be a scholar instead of a princess."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think that Zelda deserves better than just being a 'Princess'.
> 
> So I just had to.


	4. Old life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild thinks about his old life from Hyrule. It made him feel nostalgia in the stomach.
> 
> Dark gave him comfort.

Wild have been staying inside the heroes' household for 5 months now. It will be official that he's gonna be here for one year. 

The young hero breathed in the nice air outside of the field; The grass swaying back and forth from the wind - no pun intended - The sky looking bright blue with the sun peeking out from the clouds. Trees were a bit far from the distance, and birds chirping a song.

Wild smiled through it all. The peace of being one with Nature, is nice and quiet. He really appreciate the silence

Someone plop next to him on the grass. Wild didn't open his eyes before he started breathing the air. The person didn't say anything.

They both sat in a comfortable silence. Not saying a single thing, and he liked it.

After exactly 20 minutes. The person spoke. "What does it feel like?" It began.

The voice was obviously young, but older. The boy open his eye lids to stare at the red eyes of Dark. Wild blinked, then smiled. "About how my life was like?"

Dark nodded. "Well, it's very..long, a bit wild and chaotic," He told. "But the most hardest part of it, is not being able to protect someone I care about. I failed protecting my friends from a century ago, and..." Wild paused.

Biting his lip in hesitation. Wild never tell anyone about his old life, it felt too personal to share something so tragic. Unlike the other heroes that experienced anything that is traumatizing. Wild feels uncomfortable talking about it. But he continued anyways. "And Zelda was sealing Ganon for so long, it feels like she's doing all the hard work and I'm just sleeping in the shrine of ressurection. Zelda felt so tired, very exhausted to used up all her power to keep the Calamity at bay. It just seems unfair for her." 

The shadow Link stayed quiet, looking at Wild for a moment. Dark wasn't the one to be trusted due to their fight with Time in the Water Temple, but it's all in the past now. "I think Zelda doesn't want you to think like that." They said.

Wild shifted his head at them, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

They sighed. "Zelda wanted to make her father proud. I assumed she's happy to help her kingdom and her people, even though everything was destroyed," Dark placed a hand on his shoulder, thankfully the boy didn't flinch. "She doesn't want you to doubt yourself. You almost died during battle, and she saved you from death. Now it's your turn to save Zelda."

Wild widen his eyes. "You finished your journey to save. You and Zelda can now rest in peace." They shot a small smile at him.

He held his gaze down to the fresh green grass. Wild was overwhelmed by Dark's speech, or rather some kind of talk to give him comfort. the blond finished his job, another hero will have to take his place now for another 1000 years or so. Nostalgia punched him on the gut when he remembered Sidon giving encouraging words to him. "Thanks Dark. You're not so bad after all."

They huffed indignantly. "It's been many years, I've changed." 

Wild chuckled in mild amusement. Growing more happy in a minute. The boy turned his head to stare at the distance.

_"Where ever you are Zelda, I hope you rest in peace..."_

* * *

Zelda from before, heard a faint voice behind her. She turned quickly to see nobody.

Wild recognised that voice. A voice that is part of her precious memories that she held so dear. The girl smiled softly. Hoping that it was her old friend calling out to her.

_"I will."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider Dark as a non-binary person and all. So don't be mad at me please.
> 
> Come on, They changed for so many years. Give the person some love!


	5. Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time shows the heroes an artifact called a "Phone".

The Goddesses had provided so much for the former heroes inside the household. It's quite the honor to have things from them.

If it isn't enough. Though, even new technology that they can't understand the concept of it. Is a problem.

Time sat on a chair inside his room. Playing his ocarina professionally. He kept playing the ancient instrument until he heard a Beep. 

**Beep!**

"What the-?" Time trailed off, looking at the direction the sound. He stood and saw a weird black square on his nightstand. "What in the name of Hylia is this?" The older hero pick it up and inspect it.

The weird object has buttons. It's like the Sheika Slate Wild has, but smaller, and the color is different. Time didn't understand _why_ it's here? Maybe it's from the goddesses? But, wouldn't they explain what it is? It brought a headache from asking questions that no one will answer.

The hero clad in green just shrugged and went outside of his living space to show the others the item. The thing made that beeping sound again, which its starting to irritate Time. "Guys!"

Everyone heard the blond coming, and swiveled their heads to take a good look at him. His hand was clutching something - It gain their full attention. "Hi Time? What's that on your hand?" Wisdom questioned. pointing at the closed fist.

Time looked down on it and open his hand to let them see the weird object. "Oh, this? To be honest, I don't know what this thing is." He said.

Wild shifted his body to sat down and kneeled to take a closer look. He furrowed his eyebrows in slight understanding. "I think I know what this thing is. It's called a 'Phone'?" 

"A phone?" Wind piped up.

He nodded. "Yeah, a phone is some kind of a communication device to call, or something on what they called texting. But there's other things that comes with it." Wild explained briefly.

The heroes tilted their heads all together at once. What? The boy scratch his neck. "Sorry, that's what Farore told me when she explains what a phone is yesterday." He apologized.

Power grab the device from Time's hand and pressed something that is on the screen. "I think someone is texting us?" He told them.

Everyone got up and see a message that says; _"Hey Link, this is Zelda texting you. Can you tell me on how to tame a horse?"_

Time scrunched up his nose in disbelief. He snatch the phone from the little boy's hands and texted back. 

_"Just ride on top of them and wait for the horse_ to _like you, and if you wanted to go faster. Give them a carrot._ _"_

He pressed send and waited for the reply. Everyone was dumbfounded by how fast the older hero could understand the use of the phone. Time widen his eyes. "Woah, this phone is useful." 

Twilight's mouth made a firm thin line. "Uh, Time?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Zelda need to tame a horse?"

He gasped. "You're right, I didn't asked!"

_"Why do you need to tame a horse?"_

The beep came back - that means she replied.

_"Cause I wanted to ride one. It looks fun"_

They laughed at that. Wild saw a bar that looks like numbers. "Huh, wonder what that means." He mumbled.

Twilight heard him, and arched a brow at the boy. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

The old hero didn't pressed him further, but he just gave him a roll of his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Rude."

"Oh quiet."

* * *

"Hello Farore." Wild greeted the goddess of Courage.

The woman kindly smiled and pat an empty spot on the couch. He gladly complied and sit next to her. "Hey, can you teach me more about phones?" 

Farore chuckled lightly. "I'll teach you about the basic principles of the phone, but whatever you do..." She grew serious. Wild unconsciously straightened his back. "Don't you ever search about 'ships'. I forbid you to see what the horrors behind it to protect your innocence."

The boy tilted his head. A question mark going off on top of his head. "I-I understand Farore. But what are shi-"

"Don't ask about what they are."


	7. Chapter 7

**《Midnight Snack》**

A yawn escaped Wild's mouths as he sat up on his bed. He wasn't gaining any sleep since today, and instead of sleeping again, he stood - the bed making a small creak and head outside to get a midnight snack.

Wild rub his eyes tiredly. He yawned again, feeling sluggish on his step. _"I wonder what Zelda was doing.."_ He thought. He missed his best friend, he never get to spend much time with her seeing as she has duties as queen. Wild knew that it will suck up her time to have leisure for her own. Wild sighed and decided to not think about the life that he has to left.

_**Thud!** _

The blond stop on his tracks, "What was that..?" grabbing a broom as a weapon for now, ~~it was the only thing available at this moment, okay?~~ Wild slowly walk towards the small kitchenette, and peered his head over behind the wall, he squinted his eyes from the bright light it was illuminating of. A figure that was familiar to the Link. "Sky," He addressed the first recarnation of the hero.

Sky flinched, and his head swung to the direction of his voice. His shoulders slumped as he saw his friend. "Oh, it's just you Wild." He sighed.

Wild nodded. "Yeah..Why are you here this late?" 

The other blond scratch his neck rather sheepishly. "I, uh, couldn't sleep.." He awkwardly chuckled.

The teenager nodded again, understanding the problem very well. "Me too."

They stayed silent for a while. They both stared at each other in the eyes, the pause suddenly broke as Wild put down the broom and walk over to him. He noticed that the fridge was open, and just grab the milk. Checking if it's expired or not - it wasn't, Wild drank the milk straight from the carton. "So, why can't you sleep?" He wipe the cream off his mouth before asking.

Sky shook his head of his manners. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all. What about you?"

Sighing, the young hero saw a box of crackers on the ground and it began to look interesting. "You see, I thought what Zelda was doing at the moment. Nayru told me that she died, so I was thinking and couldn't seem to be sleeping." He finished.

Wild put down the milk carton and seated himself on a stool. "I didn't think that thinking about her would be such a hassle. We didn't really spend that much time during our end of my journey to defeat the Calamity," He chuckled quietly. "Zelda has so much to do, and I have nothing but to sell monster guts." 

Sky bobbed his head in understanding. His Zelda discovered that she was the goddess Hylia in her mortal form, she didn't know about it until she was kidnapped by a tornado or something like that of a kind. Sky knew that being a goddess throughout Skyloft, would be a huge danger to her being, maybe some evil force will just get her again - Afraid of losing the only someone he loves so dearly. "That must've been hard." 

"I know,"

The long pause came back, a very long one. It would probably be for the best that they shouldn't say anything, they liked the silence anyway.

Wild cover his mouth as another yawn escaped. He felt sleepy already, "Sky, thanks for listening. If you ever need a talk, you know where to find me. I need to head back now." He told him.

Sky smiled, grabbing the box of crackers off the tiles. Wild shared the same smile and headed back to his room to get some rest.

The blond hummed and put back the box inside the covers, deciding against sleeping. Instead, he sat on the couch to watch the moonlight seeping through the curtains.

* * *

The next morning, everyone filed inside the room and saw Sky laying on the couch - peacefully sleeping with drool streaming down to his chin. The heroes laughed silently and went on to eat breakfast.

Wild snickered, "Should've sleep instead Sky." shaking his head in amusement and disappeared inside the kitchenette to eat with the others.

**|The end|**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on a trip to the overworld. How bad can it be?
> 
> Actually. it can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July to December? Now, that's long since I posted a chapter in this.
> 
> Anyways, gonna go into hiatus, so yup.

Wild wasn't entirely sure about the way his room looks messy. The weird costumes, the monster parts that are trapped inside the jars and especially the strange purple stain on his wall, which eventually stunk of dead bodies. He honestly wasn't so happy about it when he made an accident one time.

Presently, he's wearing his blue sweatshirt with light brown pants since it's a bit chilly outside. He has a mask on his face that reaches his nose to not inhale some dust while cleaning. His arm is gripping the broom and a dustpan. Wild will have to close the door though, it would be weird to see him cleaning.

The blond boy started working on his costumes. Wild takes them out and puts them inside a chest that he coincidentally found in the storage room. He wished to get a chest to store his items in, and his wish came true. He was happy with the outcome.

He then did the jars, placing them on shelves in the correct monster part. He labels them with the marker and was satisfied with his thinking, he didn't want to grab the wrong thing, _again._

Wild was about to remove the extra boxes that were on the floor when a knock halted his activity. He raises a confused, but a surprised frown. He wasn't expecting anyone today.

He sighs and lays down the box for a while. He heads over to the door and opens it to see no one. This confuses him more. "Uh, down here."

He tenses and looks down to see Courage. His eyes widened. No sight of the two was odd - usually, the trio would have been together, and Wild instantly became worried. "Courage? What's wrong?" he kneels to his height, which barely annoyed the boy.

The young hero twiddles with his thumbs, seemingly nervous about something, like he was trying to use his words carefully. He waits for him to think and after that, he speaks in a whisper. "Can you come with me to the overworld?"

The question caught him off guard, the surprise was evident on his facial features as he stares at the boy. "Where are Wisdom and Power?" he asked.

Courage looks away. "They're doing something important, and I didn't want to bother them."

Wild was baffled. This kid right here, he is supposed to be courageous. The most important value in their whole life. Yet, he felt afraid to bother the two boys? He feels pity for him. He didn't want to insult the kid since he used to be scared when he went on his journey to save Hyrule. "Well... Okay then, but I have some cleaning to do. Can you wait for a few minutes?"

He nodded and Wild went back inside. His pace is hurried as he hastily finishes up the last of his items inside another box before practically shoving them into a closet. The blond wipes the dust off and sees that his room is finally cleaned. He glances over his shoulder to find Courage still standing. Poor guy, he must've been standing too long. "Hey, I'm finished now," he announces softly.

His head shot up, almost like was about to doze off before is voice reached him. He nods and gets ready to leave with Wild trailing after him. Strangely enough, nobody is in the living room. "So, why are we going to the overworld?" he tried to strike up a conversation.

Courage didn't respond, but he just throws him a glance on the shoulder and went back to looking forward. The look was pervaded with emotion that Wild couldn't get the meaning of and it fills him with curiosity.

They kept walking in the mansion, going through the hallways to another room. The overworld is a hard place to get to, seeming that it was the place of living, and Wild wasn't confident about how they traveled. It all seems like a blur to him during the trip.

The duo stopped and Courage opens the door. "Courage?"

"Hm?" he hums, unfolding the door completely as he stands there with a look of confusion.

"Where are we going? I didn't mean to sound blunt, but the door is that way." Wild points at the direction of the door next to them and Courage became flustered.

He quickly went to the other side of the door and opens it. Wild chews his lip and follows after him.

The room was a bit dusty, considering that it hasn't been used in a while. There was a trapdoor on the floor and Wild resists the urge to sigh. He will clean this room at a different time.

Courage walks up to the hatch and his hand reaches the handle, pulling it up and the sounds of bustling chatter fill their ears. The duo headed inside and closes the hatch after.

They landed on the new generation of Hyrule, the one where everything looks kinda modern. Wild's heart aches at the sight of his friends nowhere to be found. Time has passed since then after he departed to the spirit realm and the heart-wrenching truth about this reality makes him feel crest-fallen. The blond finds everyone to be at peace, he supposed, but what will Ganondorf rise? He doesn't know, and he was scared to find out the answer. "Come on,"

A hand tugs the hem of his sweatshirt and Wild lowers his gaze to Courage. His expression shifted into a distress one, the kind where he was having a crisis. "Wild, look at me." he drags him down to his level and the blond looks at him. "I know this is hard to believe this is Hyrule, but the years have already passed and things have to change. Our descendants will take our place and beat the crap out of that pig. Hold yourself together and _don't break down_." 

Wild nodded very slowly as if comprehending his words like a person defining the synonyms. He sighs, taking a deep breath and exhales out the air inside his lungs. "Okay." he nods again. "Okay..."

Courage smiles and lets go of his shoulders. "Good, now, we have to grab something in the store. I have an item I wanted to get."

He arches a brow but didn't question anything about what item he was going to buy from a store. The duo avoids the crowd, dodging elbows and accidental bumps on the shoulder that will most likely cause a fight. It was successful and they made it to the shop that Courage wanted to go. "This is it?" he voices out his opinion out loud, gazing down to his young relative.

The boy pushes the door open and the shopkeeper lifts her head in question. She spots the two young boys coming in and she perks up seeing the shorter blond. "Heya there kid, getting ready to purchase your game?" she had an accent laced in her voice, which confuses Wild a lot.

He nods and fishes out his rupees inside his pouch. He smacks them on the counter and the other was curious about what kind of game he gets. There was a lot of cash on the front table, so it might be referred to as expensive. "Wow, got a lot of rupees here." the lady said in surprise.

"Yeah, had been saving." Courage sends a wink to him, and Wild immediately gets it. He grins widely and stifles his laughter.

The lady in the counter nods and bends down, her figure disappearing for a while before she was seen again, holding a small square cover in her grip. "Sorrow Princess. Here you go." she hands him the game and Courage swiftly snatches it with a happy smile.

"Thank you for your service, I hope we can do this again," he says and Wild was then being taken somewhere, walking outside of the shop and halt his tracks as Courage breaths out a relieved sigh. "Finally!"

"What?" he looks at the cover. "Sorrow Princess?"

"Yeah, it's a game where the princess travels into different places that were filled with monsters," not noticing his older relative's mood turning sad, he continues. "And she gets to pacify spirits-"

"Can we move on to the next one?" he stopped when Wild interrupted his rant about the game. He hadn't noticed until now that he was looking at him with a desperate look. Crap, he was sensitive about these kinds of things, where it reminded him about the days in the overworld.

He felt terrible and was ready to apologize before he raises his hand. Courage's lips were set in a thin firm line, his shoulder tensing as Wild shakes his head. "Let's go over there, although, we should give the others a call. Just to make sure that we're out."

He didn't say anything, he kept his mouth shut. The guilt clenched his chest as he strives to not say a word but a nod. Wild takes out his phone and texts the crew that they're in the overworld buying stuff or just looking around. He didn't wait for a response as he puts the device back inside his pocket. Courage stays behind when they began walking again.

His head was down, avoiding the eyes of people when he trails his friend into somewhere that has interesting items. The boy furrows his brows and sighs deeply.

This trip is not going great that he had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's cringe. I know, but it has been long since I wrote any related posts about LoZ, okay?
> 
> Oh, and also, happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? What do you think about it? Great, weird, too nooby?
> 
> I let you write your comments in this, but for now. See ya!


End file.
